Two Roses
by Yasumy
Summary: English Version of Dos Rosas
1. Destiny

**Story inspired by the song ''Two roses" **

**Chapter 1 Destiny**

Matsui Rena is desperately. Her family is bankrupt, her parents are some compulsive gamblers and lost everything in a simple card game, full of shame they decided to go overseas to start a new life as simple peasants. Rena wasn't ready to leave the city life and even less the University because she was about to graduate. Everything seemed fine the first days, she got a part time job as a waitress in a restaurant and she lived in a small winery, surrounded by old and dusty objects that her good-hearted neighbour lent her until she had enough money to rent a good place to live. However, her plans were thwarted: first at work the manager tried to make an indecent proposal and of course the long-haired girl would not accept such treatment especially coming from a vulgar man, married with children. Second, she received a huge shock when she went to do the paperwork for her graduation and there, she was notified that she had not paid the paperwork. The culprit was her father, he lost the money in one of his bets and never told her daughter about this, probably thought he could get it back before she knew it but obviously this did not happen.

She was discarded, all those years getting the best grades in school were gone away ... She could even have graduate with honours without having to do the thesis. She needed to get the money as soon as possible, but it would be difficult to get a good job without a degree since the life in Japan is very competitive. In her mind a thousand thoughts were swirling, her eyes filled slowly with tears that she had been saving for some time, she was walking aimlessly in the streets full of people passing by without looking at her, sometimes they hitting her but she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't care, she gave in to the air as if she were a leaf.

She had walked aimlessly for a long time until someone bumped into her causing Rena to fall leaving her sitting on the floor.

-OUCH! HEEEY LOOK WHERE ... - A tall and thin girl with short hair had started to yell to her but when she saw at the young woman with tearful eyes, she stopped. She looked more closely to the point that Rena felt harassed.

-E... Excuse me ...

-Shinoda Mariko, a pleasure ... What's your name? - The woman raised the girl shaking the dust off her white dress and fixed her hair.

- ... Sorry ... - Rena was too confused by the freedom that seemed to have the woman touching her body.

- Sorry? ... Really? Is that your name? That's funny ... - Mariko laughed and touched Rena's breasts. Rena yelped and covered her body while pulled a little away the stranger. - Wow! What a cute reaction! You were extremely red in seconds! You are very sweet and cute ... you have exactly what I was looking for ... - her eyes shine and a wicked smile appeared on her face. Rena just wanted to escape from there but her legs did not seem to respond

- Please stay away from me ... - Her words came out like a sigh. Mariko walked over smiling, handed her a card and a flyer.

It was fate that we met "Sorry-Chan" so ... Please you would be a great candidate! I have a hunch with you; I will be waiting for you tomorrow at 9 am. - Without giving her time to say anything more, the strange but elegant woman climbed into a limo that had just arrived and disappeared.

Rena, more confused than before, looked at the brochure she had in her hands, her eyes opened wide, blinked in disbelief at what it said. She looked at sky as if seeking an explanation and then remembered what the stranger said: "It was fate that we met ..."

Already in his "room-cellar" and after had taken a long shower, she put her alarm and smiled "I must be crazy to go ... but maybe, just maybe that really was fate. Anyway I don't lose anything for go, God lead me." That night she dreamed about her graduation: she was walking in search of her documents it was to be delivered by the director, in the distance she saw her parents who were standing there smiling proud of her. When she was in front to accept the degree, Rena noticed that her director wasn't that old but woman instead she was the bitter elegant woman she met in the afternoon. This woman smiled to her "everything will be better now ... by the way ... Watch out!" she said pushing her and laughing. "Ouch!" Rena woke up on the floor.

- Watch out? ... But if you pushed me! - She stood up but noticed that something was wrong, The sun rays were peeking through the small window in the cellar, Rena looked at the clock - it's 8:25 ... - She yawned deep and stretched herself, climbed back into the small bed was settling to sleep a little longer, but she jumped up ... - 8:25 a.m. AHHHHH! I WILL NOT BE ON TIME!

9:15

There was a long line outside of where the brochure said. Most were young girls between 14 and 24 years, most of them dressed in bright and colorful costumes, Rena definitely did not fit in there, wearing a simple light blue dress divided by a light brown belt "after all is a call for Idol ... What the hell am I doing here? "She was about to leave when someone known came out of the room.

- All right girls, sorry for the delay, come here orderly and please register you with the corresponding secretary! Secretary with RED dress, are auditioning for the Red Rose! Secretary with BLUE dress are auditions for the Blue Rose! I know you are not dumbs and understood perfectly. THANKS!

The young woman hesitated, but took a deep breath and walked over to the extravagant woman who was looking one by one at the candidates twisting her lips occasionally.

- Good morning, Shinoda-san…

-¡Oh! "Sorry-Chan", I'm glad that you really came; things were going to get ugly! Look the kind of girls that came to audition – She gave a sigh of sadness when a young and beautiful girl walked to form in the row of blue secretary.

- But if she looks like a model ... most are very beautiful. More beautiful than me ...-the girl suddenly felt very small next to these women.

- BAH! But they don't have that something we need ... by the way "Sorry-Chan" Go stand in the line! - Again the elegant woman didn't have her time to explain that that was not her name. She took Rena's arm and formed on the line of the red secretary, and then she just disappeared.

They put them into a room with mirrors surrounding the whole place as a dance studio. The place was noisy, Rena realized that many of these girls were known, for what she could hear on their talks apparently most of them had spent years trying to be Idols and have been training in singing and dancing for a long time. For the first time Rena thanked to her dad the he paid her singing lessons in middle school but these sessions would it be enough to compete with these girls? She didn't realize when or how, but eventually she was enrolled. There was no turning back.

**- **They say the former roses will be present at the auditions! - Exclaimed a young woman and the murmurs were being doing present. There were shouts of joy and enthusiasm.

Rena knew the story of "The Roses". They are very famous and their songs were beautiful, could cheer or sadden a heart with them. The Rose Red is called Kojima Haruna and Oshima Yuko's The Rose Blue. One is tall and has an air of elegance that makes it look like a princess ... the other is shorty, joyful and explosive. They were totally different but together they had a unique chemistry on stage and according to what Rena had read in some blogs, they also got along very well outside of work, they were very affectionate with each other and were always together. Rena envied the beautiful friendship these girls have; she never had friends like that. Nobody knows exactly why they decided to dissolve the group, but the company to which they belonged decided to continue with the business of the roses, so they needed new idols to fill the void left in the hearts of the fans.

Rena was thinking about the subject of the roses when she had the sensation that someone was watching her, her eyes began to search around: girls, pigtails, bangs, exaggerated laughter, weird little dances, girls singing, and smiling cat. Her gaze stopped there, this girl looked at her from the other side of the room where they were, when their eyes encountered the cat girl opened her eyes, turned around and jumped to hug another girl who was passing. It was very strange. Rena could not help but laugh at the situation; she got control herself looking to other direction and taking a deep breath. When she returned the look, she couldn't find that strange cat girl who had disappeared in the crowd of teenagers.

Things happened very slowly. The participants were tested in different activities always in groups of 10 people, it was 3 pm and some girls fell unconscious due the pressure and tiredness, they were immediately disqualified by the ''steel hand'', Shinoda Mariko. Rena felt weak, her stomach made noises like never before, and she remembered that she had not had any opportunity of breakfast.

-All right girls, we have a break ...- Applause and shouts of excitement were heard- Hey don't get excited ... will be only 10 minutes so sit and take some water, the girls who do not want to continue ... there's the door. -Several girls left upset by the bad treatment to which they were being exposed. The long-haired girl could not afford to withdraw, she needed the job. It also was realizing that the room was emptying rapidly. In addition she was realizing that the room was emptying rapidly.

- Hi! - Someone sat awkwardly next to her hitting her slightly. When looking to know who was, she found that smile of cat that caught her attention.

- ... H ... hi ... she said lowering her gaze shyly.

- Uff ... This is very hard is this not true? It seems like if they wanted to kill us! But what they do not know is that I have my emergency battery - The girl grinned and took some cookies from one of his bags.

- B...but it is forbidden, If Shinoda sees you, you're going to get expelled. Rena looked everywhere nervously.

- Calm ... you can cover me right? - She winked. The long-haired girl was more nervous than usual.

- No ... You shouldn't ...-her stomach growled scary. There was an awkward silence and the cat girl began to chuckle.

- Look at you! You're red as a tomato! - Still laughing, the cat girl took Rena by surprise when she came quickly to her face by placing one hand on a cheek while the other will put a cookie in his mouth. Still laughing, the cat girl took Rena by surprise when she came quickly to her face by placing one hand on her cheek while with her other hand she put a cookie in Rena's mouth ... "Quickly, eat '' ... - smiled, She obeyed ... one for you and one for me ... It should be enough. I hadn't time for breakfast, my stupid alarm died ... - for some strange reason the long-haired girl felt very comfortable with this girl. She had to be almost her age but her actions were more childish.

-Rena ... - She said, interrupting the cat girl.

- Eh?

-My name is Rena ... What's yours? ...- No doubt it was the first time she had so much courage to ask someone's name.

- Jurina! Nice to meet you Rena-Chan! - She smiled happily shaking hands. Rena answered the same way.

With their energy renewed the activities were resumed, this time there were only 8 people, four red and four blue, actually they were 9 girls, but Shinoda dismissed one red so they could be pairs. The girls who Rena and Jurina had in the practice, defected during previous activities with the others girls, so they reunited.

-If my partner had stayed ... Definitely, I had left her by you, Jurina whispered while they were doing a dance routine. Rena smiled shyly.

-Me too ...-Rena could not believe she'd said that. Never abandoned anyone, either in middle school or college always even when she had to do work with the laziest of her group she had never abandoned anyone. But with Jurina felt different, she wanted to know more; there was something about her that made her feel calm. Being with her in those few hours, Rena had smiled the double of time she had smiled in a year when she was in college.

6:00 PM

- All right, girls! Rest ...-said "commander Shinoda", nickname given by Jurina. When she said those words, the bodies of those 8 girls they fell to the ground. - Do not get comfortable ... These are new instructions: You can't go home today, you will sleep in a place that will going to be assigned for you, you are free to choose yours partner but need to be of the opposite color. So, one blue and one red, I leave it clear if your brains don't longer work. There, You will wait until they are given you, new instructions, the girls who are agree with this, stay and girls who don't ... there's the door. - At the end there were only four.

Jurina and Rena looked at each other.

'I'm Blue ...

'I'm Red ... - both smiled widely.


	2. Friendship

**Chapter 2 Friendship**

* * *

Jurina and Rena looked at each other.

- I'm Blue...

- I'm Red ... - Both smiled widely.

- One moment, you! The one of pink shorts! You cheated! - Shouted the commandant Shinoda looking to Jurina's direction, Rena's heart was accelerated and immediately looked at the girl cat who showed a smile at the accusation.

- Cheat? I have no idea what you're talking about! - Said the shameless catgirl showing a big smile that only caused more anger in the commandant, Rena slightly clung to a bit of her partner's blouse looking down and biting her nails of her free hand. "No ... I don't want her to be expelled... not her..." Jurina looked to her when she felt the trembling hand was squeezing her clothing.

- The other girl also ate with her! - Growled one of the other young finalists.

- It's true! We saw them! - Also said her partner. Jurina gave them a menacing look.

- This is unacceptable! I had great faith in you girls. You two can withdraw said the commandant stepping in front of the girls. Rena let go the girl's clothes and sighed "It's over ... it's better to leave" she thought as she watched her, but Jurina kept staring at the gossips girls.

- They are wrong! ... Rena chan is not to blame for anything! She didn't ate anything ... -She looked at Shinoda with a serious and expressionless face. Rena opened her eyes and blinked many times trying to accommodate her thoughts. - ... So please, let her continue in the competition.

- Impossible! Even though she wasn't guilty, she wouldn't have a partner and that makes her leftover and unnecessary- Shinoda joined the funeral of faces. Jurina's lips twitched and her breathing became more fast, it was infuriating. She looked back at the other girls who now looked to the ground.

- Juri ... - Rena tried to speak but Jurina put her behind her arms extended.

- Hey pretty girls! Do you have so much fear? ... I'm sure you would have won without expose me. You are beautiful and sexy, but actually you didn't even reach the heels of Rena chan! I am not competition, but she is! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT SHINES IN THIS ROOM this is why you want to denounce her, right?! You're all pathetic!

- She doesn't compare with us! Your comment is out of place... We just tell the truth, you two ate in secret and that's all - The girl let out a supercilious smile.

For a moment, Rena seemed to see as if Jurina was inflated like a cat when are annoyed, the girl with inflated cheeks was going to keep fighting so Rena took her arm and pulled her tightly to her squeezing her cheeks. Jurina watched confused at the girl who smiled at her nose wrinkling carefree "Kitten ... she seems like a kitten" thought Jurina tilting her head.

- Jurina ... we better go. I'm very tired and hungry ... let's go to eat something - Rena was still smiling as she stroked her head.

That sounds good Rena-chan - Jurina smiled and hugged her partner warmly trying to kiss her on the cheek, Rena opposed, and scolded to Jurina pushing her away, the shameless began to chuckle and took the hand of the girl with long hair to run away both together of there. Because that scene Shinoda tilted her head and smiled.

- A cat and a puppy ... Who would have guessed? - She dialed a number on her cell phone and goes away talking, leaving two young girls at the room, waiting for instructions.

* * *

**6:45 PM**

Two girls were sitting on a swing in a park, eating rice balls.

- Ahh! I'm so hungry I could eat 100 rice balls! - Jurina said giving a big bite of her second portion.

- I would eat a thousand ... but I don't think I can buy them- Rena smiled unwrapping her second ball of rice.

- Rena chan ... You really aren't mad at me?

- For the fifteenth time, Jurina ... No, I'm not upset.

- But because of me you missed the chance to be a famous idol ... I should've listened you when you said it was a bad idea ... I ... I'm an annoying person ... you should hate me ... - Rena looked at her friend who had stopped eating and now was looking at her ball half-eaten rice.

- It's my fault for not betray you at that moment ... look how upset I am ... - Jurina with her afflicted face turned to see her and Rena frowned in exaggerated manner, inflating her cheeks, however she started to laugh blushing.

- Rena-Chan...That was a joke? - Jurina smiled staring her - Ooh! I didn't think you had that sense of humor... now I like you more!

- T ... Thanks ...- Rena smiled shyly and a little flushed, chewing her food. The truth was she had never been able to do that kind of "jokes" before, so she was very ashamed for having done it and grateful that the joke liked to the "cat girl".

- Nee ... Rena chan ... - Jurina whispered in her ear. The heart almost comes off of her chest and the skin of her neck shivered.

- JU ... JURINA! What ... what are you doing? - Rena turned around to hide her face; surely it was red as a tomato. Then a small laugh was listened.

- I'll just want to ask you if you want something to drink ... I'll buy some orange juice. I invite you!

- Yes I want ... thanks. - Rena sighed and watched as she walked away in short jumps "How do you still have energy to jump like that?" she thought, before disappearing from view.

Jurina turned and blew her a kiss blown with a wink included and then she ran yelling - "I KNEW YOU WERE WATCHING ME RENA CHAN!"

The girl on the swing felt her face was hot in seconds "How I'm not going to see you if you look like a little deer giving short jumps? Idiot ..." She smiled and took a deep breath to calm her heart a little.

Rena closed her eyes, swaying and began to think about what had happened that day. It had been an exhausting day, this agency really wanted to kill them of fatigue "The life of an idol must be the same each day, full of challenges and eternal rehearsals. Thank God for allowing me to find that crazy cat girl... she made me laugh like never before even I broke the rules. This is the wildest thing I've ever done in my life, all thanks to her..." She smiled, remembering the smiles and winks of the girl that had been dedicated to her from time to time. Rena stopped the swing, abruptly. Her heart raced and then began to remember certain things that came out of Jurina's mouth and until that moment she hadn't gave them importance:

_"_

_"- If my partner would have stayed ... I would have abandoned her for you-"_

_"- You are beautiful and sexy, but actually you didn't even reach the heels of Rena chan! I am not competition, but she is! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT SHINES IN THIS ROOM this is why you want to denounce her, right?!"_

_''- Ooh! I didn't think you had that sense of humor... now I like you more!"_

_"_

Her hands began to sweat "She said those things without even know me well ... and she already tells me Rena-chan... could it be that she..? ... No ... I don't think so. I must ask her...I have to arm myself with courage and ask her"- Sighed deeply.

-Yes, I'll ask! - She opened her eyes and found a pair of eyes that were staring in front of her.

- To whom and what do you want to ask? - Jurina turned her face to give the juice to a slightly flushed and shocked Rena – Rena-chan? Hey ... are you okay? - The girl approached the cold can of juice against to Rena's cheek; the other girl woke up from the trance with a jump and small shout.

-¡Ju…Jurina!

- Re ... Rena! - The brazen girl said in the same tone. The two laughed and the long-haired girl started playing with the can in her hands, took a deep breath and stood up to be at the same height as the girl cat.

- Jurina ... I have something important to ask you. I need you to answer me honestly.

It's about you and me ... - Rena felt a knot in her stomach because of nerves. Jurina raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip to hide a nervous smile.

- Ok ... What do you want to know?

- D... Do... Do you like me? - Said very nervous, still she didn't know how she managed to articulate the words.

- ... Yes ... - Jurina replied red as tomato. She started to lose the strength of her legs.

- So ... you and me ... we can become...

- YES! - Jurina screamed because of nerves.

- Really? - Rena's face was filled with joy.

- YES ... YES ... YES! There is no doubt Rena-chan... since I saw you I felt something very special! You have a glow that makes you unique; among all those pretty girls I could only see you. - She took her hand, and Rena grinned widely.

- I felt it too! I think it's the first time it happens to me. But now I'm sure ...Finally I have a BEST FRIEND! -Rena's eyes quickly filled with tears and she clung to Jurina crying on her shoulder.

- Huh? ... - Jurina tilted her head trying to get her soul back to her body as she stroked the head of her now "best friend".

Suddenly a victorious and happy tune rang with lights and the cameras came out illuminating the nearby bushes.

- Here we are with the NEW ROSES! - the principal TV presenter of the channel , Maeda Atsuko, also employed by the company of the Roses, stood in front of the camera with a microphone - Approximately 19 million people around the world have been witness this amazing Reality Show online titled: "New Roses: The search". It was a long drive and we hope that you have enjoyed and been very happy with the work done by the team of "Minami TV". We have been with you from 8:30 in the morning until now, 7:08 pm exactly... Tomorrow do not miss "The Best Moments" by your favorite channel broadcasting all day... and the day after tomorrow we see us again in you in your favorite program "Uncovered" hosted by me, Maeda Atsuko, there will be an exclusive interview with the New Roses, but that's not all! Do not miss the exclusive meeting of the New Roses with the Originals Roses. Remember, Saturday at 7 pm... your favorite program "Uncovered"!

Jurina and Rena looked at the camera in disbelief.

- Ehhhhhhhh?! - They released in unison.

- Cut, we're out! - A tall figure emerged from the shadows showing a smile from ear to ear.

- COMMANDANT SHINODA! - Jurina grumbled.

- Hey... stop calling me that or...

- LEAVE HER! COMMANDANT SHINODA! My new Roses ... are perfect. And that nickname has brought you many followers, so keep that nickname - a tiny female figure, appeared between Jurina and Rena by grasping them at their waists. They looked down and a singular smile greeted them -Nice to meet you, WMatsui, I'm your boss...! TAKAHASHI MINAMI SAMA!

- ¿EHHHHHH?


	3. Malaise

**Chapter 3**

**Malaise**

* * *

Rena submerged her head in the water, that was previously prepared for her.. It had been a while since the last time she had this type of bath – prepared with expensive bath salts- she couldn't avoid thinking about her parents and began smiling as she imagined them taking a bath in the river, located near their new home_: "My mother must be going mad without her facial creams and other beauty products. My father's hands will surely be covered in blisters…",_ her head emerged from the water, her lungs demanding some air; she made herself comfortable inside the tub and tried to relax her sore muscles. A few tears made their way down her cheeks while she had her eyes closed.

Everything that had happened after the weird incident in the park was nothing but a blur; no one bothered giving them an explanation, since Commander Shinoda and the self-proclaimed "Minami-sama" had left in a limo, discussing with each other. The girls had been "kidnapped" and separated, each one going in a different car, which had polarized windows. Rena wasn't sure if they both were in the same building or if they had been taken to different locations; she felt lonely.

It was almost 10pm according to the clock when she heard someone knocking on the door.

-C…Come in…- Rena said as she was brushing her hair one last time.

-Sorry to bother you…- She heard a familiar voice and saw that familiar smile peeking inside the room - Rena-chan! You look gorgeous! Red was definitely made for you to wear it…- Jurina exclaimed.

-And blue doesn't look bad on you either…- Rena smiled and hugged her dear friend; they were both wearing similar pajamas: a simple, white blouse and pants whose color was that of the roles they were going to be playing from now on. The hug was long and gentle. It was as if all the stress Rena had gathered around her shoulders had suddenly disappeared as soon as she felt that her catgirl was affectionately squeezing their bodies together.

-I thought we wouldn't see each other until tomorrow.

-Impossible! I made a fuss just so they will tell me where you were.  
Suddenly Rena felt ticklish around her neck; Jurina was sniffing her.

-What are you doing?- Rena smiled while pulling apart from the other girl.

-I'm sorry…it's just that you smell really nice- she kept on sniffing.

-It tickles Jurina!- she laughed – besides, you're overreacting, we smell the same way, it's because of the bath salts.

-You're wrong; I can clearly identify Rena-chan's smell.

-Ehh? And what do I smell like? - She questioned while trying to sniff her arm.

-Well… just like Rena-chan.

-Idiot…-she gave her a little slap on the head. They both smiled. Jurina was now staring at her, and the girl with long hair was getting nervous as she had just realized how beautiful her friend's eyes were; despite being small, she had a cat-like gaze, deep but at the same time expressive. Neither was saying anything, however, the silence wasn't at all uncomfortable.

Weirdly enough, her heart started beating faster, and she felt a strange tightening on her chest, she couldn't stop staring into those eyes which seemed to be getting closer to her face, little by little. The room felt smaller, it was getting hard to breathe. An electric wave made its way down her spine when she felt Jurina's hand on her neck; she closed her eyes as a reflex.

-WHERE IS MY DEAR RED ROSE?!- The door was opened suddenly; Rena opened her eyes in shock and was able to catch a glimpse of her catgirl flying onto the bed to jabber on the bed-sheets only to end up falling on the floor. Her gaze switched from that scenery to another one even more extravagant: The channel's producer/owner/director was making an appearance; she was wearing elegant glasses, a suit and expensive-looking shoes; hand-in-hand with the popular goddess, Atsuko Maeda, who was wearing a sexy yellow dress. Behind them Commander Shinoda's bitter face, who was now honoring her new nickname by wearing a military outfit. The women stared at Jurina for a moment, as she crawled her way to reach them, just like a caterpillar would.

-What the hell do you think you're doing? - The Commander's foot stomped on the caterpillar.

-Agh! It hurts…

-Get up; we need to talk with both of you. Wait a minute… What are you even doing here? How did you find the Red Rose's room? You're supposed to be in your room.

-Rena… My name's Rena… not Red Rose… Commander Shinoda focused her attention on her. The long-haired girl got closer to set Jurina free from the covers.

-Yes, that's right!… Rena and Jurina-chan… those are your names. The names which now remain within the hearts of millions of people- The Boss got in the way and took the girls' hands while smiling, her eyes were shining in excitement- You both should stay here instead! We wanted to make the situation a little more dramatic, but screw it! Seeing both of you together, it just fills my heart with joy.

A friendship so real it transgresses rules… beautiful… simply beautiful. It's just like what happened on the studio, during the audition, with the cookies. Yuko and Harunyan didn't hesitate when taking the decision and chose both of you on that exact moment. I admit I didn't agree at first, and that's the reason why I let you stay until the very end…

-Ratings had nothing to do with the decision of making the show last longer- Atsuko Maeda smiled innocently. Jurina and Rena looked at each other and muttered "Yeah, right… nothing to do with it…"

- I had my doubts about you, but the moment I saw you guys together, I was convinced you were perfect for the roles….

-Be quiet! It's time to make plans. Let's go to the meeting room.- Commander Shinoda threw a killer glare to the little Boss for daring to interrupt her.

* * *

**10:40 pm**

Rena felt her body was heavier than usual, and her eyes were burning a little, she was tremendously sleepy and the comfortable sofa on which she and Jurina were currently sitting wasn't helping either. She stretched and rubbed her eyes to keep herself half-awake, while observing how Commander Shinoda and "Takachibi-sama", as Jurina had nicknamed her, were arguing with each other for being unable to properly set up the projector. Atsuko laughed at such scenery and was supporting the little boss at all times.

-Nee… Jurina…. Are we gonna be okay working with these people?- The long-haired girl turned to look at her friend who had been quiet for a while now, which started worrying her since the catgirl was similar to a parrot, she just couldn't keep quiet –Jurina?- Rena had to cover her mouth with both hands to avoid laughing out loud; the younger girl was sleeping while sitting. Her head was moving from one side to another and she was also drooling. The long-haired girl smiled gently –Jurina… come here… sleep on my lap-. The younger girl, whose eyes were still closed, let herself fall on top of her teammate's soft thighs.

Rena smiled and started caressing her hair _"the girl with a cat-like gaze looks like a little, sleeping kitten…"_ her fingers traced the only eyebrow that was visible _"She has short but cute eyelashes… even if she has some pimples, her skin is very smooth",_ her fingers traced gently every part she mentioned, _"I like her smile… and her lips… thin… soft… pink…" _She suddenly felt as if thousands of butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach _"ahh… What's wrong?"_ She lift her hands to touch her face, because she felt like burning _"This feeling again… I hope I don't get sick…"_

-That's it! Do you realize now why I am the one in charge? Very well… it's time to start the presentation…

-Ehm… Excuse me, Minami-sama… we have a little problem here- Rena pointed at the catgirl who was sleeping peacefully on her lap- She won't wake up…

-Oh well! What else could I expect? She's young after all. Even though teenagers nowadays usually don't go to bed this early, do they?  
_"Teenager? She's around the same age as me though…"_

-A problem?… I'll solve it right away…. JURINA MATSUI! WAKE UP, RIGHT NOW! - Commander Shinoda started shaking the sleeping beauty.  
_"Jurina MATSUI? We have the same last name…"_

The catgirl swiped her hand in the air to get Shinoda away from her, but in response to the aggression the Commander wet her finger with saliva and pushed it inside Jurina's ear; the girl reacted immediately and quickly stood up, furiously wiping her ear to clean it.

-Yuck! How disgusting!…- she pouted, still being half-asleep.

-Get to work!- Shinoda glared at her, Jurina glared back and complained out loud with her friend.

-Rena-chan…. I'm sleepy… Why didn't you wake me up?

-I tried, but you wouldn't wake up, you're quite a sleepyhead…

-Uhm… Did you try kissing me?

-K…Kissing you?… N…No!

-You see, that was the problem… If you had kissed me, I'd have woken up for sure- the shameless girl smiled while she winked at her, she then went to sit closer to Atsuko. The long-haired girl touched her stomach _"Ahh…. This malaise again… Were the rice balls in a bad state or something? I'll go complain tomorrow morning…"_ and she took a seat next to Jurina.  
The video that was showed to them on the projector wasn't even five minutes long; it was the commercial to promote the meeting of the Old and New Roses' Generations which was scheduled to happen the next day.

- It's great! Isn't it? … That's all, you can leave now. HA, just kidding! We still have work left to do… - the small leader started laughing by herself. Meanwhile, the other four looked at each other with confused looks on their faces…

- Could you get to the point already, boss? - said the Commander; with the little patience she had left. Minami stopped laughing, disappointed.

- Very well then, let's get down to business: tomorrow you have quite a busy schedule, and since Commander Shinoda is now your manager, you should go talk to her if you have any doubts- Jurina stuck her tongue out to Shinoda who, displeased with the kid's action, gave back a menacing look, meanwhile Rena was fighting to keep a straight face.

- Tomorrow you better have breakfast before 8am, or else you won't be able to spend a few hours at the spa. After that, we'll go meet the person who'll be in charge of making you look good in front of the camera from now on; where you'll be having a little makeover. We'll go shopping to change your wardrobe completely, and once we're done I'll let you go back home and get some of your personal belongings. By the way Matsui-chan, we're going to need your parents' signature for you know, just some routine paperwork…

- Eh Sorry… My parents are out of the country right now…- Rena said a little nervous.

- HUH? Rena-chan, your last name is also Matsui!? - Jurina jumped, confused but at the same time excited.

- Hey, there's a reason why you're already known by some fans as WMatsui … you know, "double Matsui"… it's a nice coincidence. By the way, Yuko-chan came up with the idea - Minami said with a smile, hugging Atsuko from behind.

- I like it! Yuko-chan is definitely a genius - Jurina seemed even happier than a few moments ago.

- Calm down already! - Shinoda forcibly made the over-excited Jurina take a seat – Don't worry Rena; since you already are considered an adult, you don't need your parents' approval for this… On the other hand, this brat's the one who still needs to ask for permission…- she said while pinching Jurina's cheek, who was sitting with her arms crossed, not happy about the Commander's actions.

- EHHH? - Rena turned her head towards her friend- A minor… You're underage?! - The catgirl turned her face towards the opposite direction, blushing.

- I turned 16 last week, though- she smiled widely.

- But I thought…

- Age is not important in a rela… friendship! - She stood, hitting the table with both hands.

- HEIGHT ISN'T IMPORTANT EITHER!- Minami-sama yelled, imitating Jurina's action.

- Takachibi is right! Neither age, nor height, nor gender are important!- Jurina added.

- THAT'S TRU-…! HUH? Did you just call me Takachibi?- Atsuko suddenly hugged the small girl to avoid her hitting the young girl.

- ENOUGH! - Commander Shinoda whistled to get everyone's attention back- You have all night to catch up if you want, but I need to get some sleep… So Jurina, tomorrow we´ll be going to meet your parents so they can sign the contract.

- Can Rena-chan go with us?

- Hey… I don't think you should keep using the "chan", since I'm older than you…

- EHH? WHY? It sounds nice and, did you forget we're supposed to be "best friends" from now on?… - Jurina looked at Rena with her puppy eyes, clasping her own hands together, begging her. Rena just couldn't refuse.

- You guys are acting even worse than Yuko and Haruna back in the day, and believe me, NO ONE is as cheesy as those two… - Commander Shinoda grabbed both of them from one ear and took them out of the office.

* * *

Minami started laughing as she sat on Atsuko's lap, they were now facing each other.

- So, what do you think?

- These girls are… interesting. It'll be fun interviewing them on Saturday.

- Yes, they are definitely interesting. They remind me a lot of Yuko and Harunyan… Hmm… I think being a Rose means you're cursed… or could it be a blessing? - The girl with dimples caressed the sweet- eyed girl.

- I think it's definitely a blessing… You saw what was going on when we first entered the room? - Atsuko questioned as she wrapped her arms around her.

- We definitely were kind of untimely back then…

-The little girl will have more opportunities in the future…- Atsuko retorted.

- LITTLE?! Who are you calling little?!- Minami was then interrupted by a pair of lips… which had acted just in time to avoid the Boss's sudden outburst.


	4. Distance

**Chapter 4: Distance**

* * *

-Rena, it's up to you! If the little monster can't wake up on time, the one who's going to suffer the consequences is none other than you! Damn it, you girls drive me crazy!- A tired Shinoda Mariko cried out on her way out of the Red Rose's bedroom.

As soon as the door clicked indicating it was closed, Jurina dashed and locked it.

-What are you doing? I don't think anybody is going to come this late at night- the long-haired girl said smiling; she had finished fixing the futon for her unexpected "visitor" to use, placing it next to her own bed.

-I don't trust those women… besides, I'm doing this so nobody will interrupt us again… - The catgirl smiled widely as she ran with open arms towards her "friend".

Both girls joined in a hug; Jurina drew herself back and took her smiling roommate's cheeks, she bit her lower lip and slowly started to come closer, determined to get a taste of her friend's lips. Rena held her stomach and lowered her head, showing that she was feeling uncomfortable. Jurina stopped, a sad smile was traced on her feline-like mouth and she ended up kissing Rena's cheek instead.

-Rena-chan that was a goodnight kiss hehehe… get some rest, since tomorrow's going to be a long day…- the younger girl fell on top the futon.

-T-Thanks. Yeah, I better get to sleep right now; you are quite a sleepy head, and I really don't want the Commander to get mad at me- Before she went to bed, she knelt down in front of Jurina, she bent down and kissed her forehead – you should rest as well… goodnight.-

The long-haired girl turned off the lights and got into bed. She turned to her side, watching the younger girl's back, her body completely wrapped in a blanket. Before she noticed, her eyes closed; she was exhausted, so it was not possible for her to think about anything else before falling asleep.

The noise of the alarm was heard through the whole room. Rena stretched her arm to turn it off as she let out a big yawn. Her eyes adapted to the darkness surrounding her, only a few sunrays were visible through the curtains, which was the only source of light she had at the moment.

She didn't move for a while, contemplating the unknown ceiling above her, _"Where am I? Oh right, in my hotel room. Then I guess I wasn't dreaming…"_ a smile appeared on her face, "_It's true, it wasn't a dream; I have a job now… I got it in a very suspicious way; almost as suspicious as my new bosses…"_ she remembered the fights held between Commander Shinoda and Minami-sama; those two were definitely interesting.

"_Uhm, apparently yesterday's malaise is gone… After all, I think it wasn't anything serious, luckily this won't interfere with my job; I'd hate to cause trouble to Shinoda-san" _she sat on the bed, and placed both feet on the floor.

-AHHHH!- she screamed loudly as soon as she felt that she had stepped on something soft. She then remembered about last night's unexpected visitor, who was supposed to be sleeping down there. – Jurina…- there was some movement under the sheets – Jurina, wake up…- there was neither an answer nor movement this time around.

Rena stood up and opened the curtains, a perfectly sunny day made its way inside the room, illuminating its every inch. She uncovered the younger girl, who in response to the sudden action rolled herself into a fetal position; even so, it didn't seem she was going to wake up anytime soon. Rena sat beside the girl; she started poking and shaking her body, calling her name. No response whatsoever.

-Jurina…. you're really a heavy sleeper – the long-haired girl said while observing the younger one, _"Even if she is 16, her facial features make her look older, she completely fooled me… I should've realized sooner; her actions were rough and playful, just as a teenager's would be"_. She caught a glimpse of the younger girl's eyes, _"Has- Has she been crying? Her eyes look swollen…"_ she managed to see the barely visible road her teardrops had traced on her cheeks, _"Why were you crying? You idiot…"_ she muttered as she ran her long fingers through the girl's short, black hair.

_"__….If you had kissed me, I'd have woken up for sure…__"_

Rena covered her face in embarrassment, _"EHH, why am I remembering that now of all times?! Stupid Jurina… you're always saying stuff that manages to make me blush like this"_. She covered her mouth as she caught herself gazing at Jurina's mouth; her upper and lower lips parted from each other, the "malaise" returned, and it was stronger than before. "_What's going on with me...? Jurina said that a kiss would do the trick, but she didn't mention where… Then why can't I take my eyes off her lips?"_ at this point, her hands were sweating.

"_The same thing happened yesterday, when I looked at her lips my heart was beating faster than usual, and that strange stomachache appeared out of nowhere… I felt like I was going to vomit because of how nervous I was… but why did I get so nervous in the first place?"_ Jurina moved and was now facing upwards; she covered her eyes with her arm, trying to block the sunlight.

Rena observed Jurina, looking at her slim arms, she noticed for the first time how pale her skin was; Rena couldn't breathe properly. Her friend had small-but-firm breasts, you could easily tell she wasn't wearing a bra; her blouse was lifted up, and she could see a part of Jurina's firm abdomen, as well as her small navel.

The long-haired girl felt a sudden warmth invade her whole body. Before she realized, she stretched her hand and placed it over Jurina's abdomen, _"her skin is so warm…"_ she drew her head nearer and kissed Jurina's exposed navel, noticing how the skin around it suddenly bristled; her heart was beating dangerously fast. She then made her way to the sleeping girl's face, getting closer and closer with each millisecond that elapsed; her lips were barely touching the other's when…

-GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL ROSES! I BROUGHT YOUR LAUNDRY!- The bedroom's door slammed open; the boss was making an appearance, so early in the morning. Rena started hitting Jurina's arms in a harsh way.

-HA HA, JURINA WAKE UP, I'M NOT KIDDING! SHINODA-SAN WILL GET THROUGH THAT DOOR ANY SECOND NOW, AND I'M GOING TO GET KILLED…- Rena was speaking in a weird way, almost robotic, while her face had the appearance of a big, red tomato.

-Eh, she's still not waking up?- The little boss told Rena to step back. The long-haired girl could barely stand on her feet; her legs were trembling like crazy. As soon as she was at a safe distance from Jurina, she saw how the small figure threw herself on top of her "friend", like those wrestlers on TV, aiming for her vulnerable stomach.

-AGHHH!

-WAKE UP! – the boss applied some force directly on the younger girl's ribs while dictating her command - Good morning Jurina-chan! If you don't get up right now, I'll make you suffer twice, or even trice this pain…- she said with a scary smile.

-AHHH! Sorry, I'm sorry… ugh… I'll get up, right this second!- The boss stopped her rib-attack and stood up, fixing a loose strand of hair.

-This has nothing to do with you calling me "Takachibi", by the way…- Jurina looked at her, scared; she knew it was a lie – Getting back on topic, why did you girls lock the door? I had to go get the key at the reception…- her lips formed a malicious smile.

-Because we wanted to upset the Commander… right, Rena-chan? – Jurina turned to look at her friend while smiling widely, but the long-haired girl evaded her gaze and frowned.

-Yeah, that. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get changed now…- she grabbed the clothes brought by her boss and locked herself in the bathroom, leaving behind an unnoticed catgirl, crying.

Rena stared at her reflection in the mirror, confused; she opened the faucet and started pouring water on her face, trying to cool herself off.

-Rena- she could hear a voice calling her name from the other side of the door-, I'm taking Jurina back to her room, so that we don't end up running late… there's still an hour left for you to get ready, we'll be waiting in the lobby. Don't be late or Shinoda will come get you.

-Sure… I'll be there…- she heard the bedroom's door close a few moments later. She closed the faucet and her tears started flowing almost immediately, and suddenly felt as if her body had turned off.

The troubled girl took a seat on the cold floor, _"What was I thinking?! I almost did something stupid… What's wrong with me? Why did I felt a sudden urge to touch you, Jurina? WHY?! Is this how I should feel about my best friend? No… I'm pretty sure that's not it. This isn't normal… is it? I've never had close friends before, so I'm not sure about it… I need to ask someone about it, but who?! The only person with whom I'd feel comfortable about this is out of the country right now... Mom, come help me, I need you."_

* * *

**7:55am**

Rena stepped out of the elevator and made her way into the lobby, she was wearing a cheerful pink dress; she had a hard time trying to cover up her swollen eyes. From afar, she spotted Jurina, wearing denim-stretch pants and a loose, purple shirt. She also noticed that the younger girl was talking to another woman, but she didn't recall seeing her before; nevertheless, Jurina looked happy while laughing along and touching the stranger's arm, which was happening too frequently, much to Rena's dismay. She felt a sudden malaise take over her chest; her legs started moving faster.

-Good morning…- Rena said trying to be friendly, she even added a smile.

-Good morning- the two girls, Jurina and the stranger, replied in unison.

-Oh! It's almost like we're synchronized, Jurina-chan…- the stranger said.

-Whoa, I know! It's strange but cool… Oh, by the way, let me introduce you- Jurina wasn't looking at Rena, and this started bothering her- Rena-chan, this is Churi-chan…

-Nice to meet you, Rena-san… Actually, my name is Akane Takayanagi, but feel free to call me either Churi or Akane.

-Nice to meet you, Akane… this might sound a little rude but... how old are you?

-Don't worry, I see where this is going- Akane said, smiling towards Jurina-, I'm 21. Unlike this girl over here, I don't need to lie about my age… If Minami hadn't told me her real age, I would've believed she was older than me- she said while pinching Jurina's cheek.

-I know, it took me by surprise as well… Then, this is the first time you've met? - she tried to smile naturally, _"If they've just met then why is Jurina acting so friendly towards her?... Calling her Churi-chan, as if they were the best of friends…"_ Suddenly Rena felt her heart twinge, since she had just realized something_: "Jurina did the same thing with me… Always laughing, touching me in a friendly way… talking to me informally even though I'm older than her… in such little time. Does that mean… that I'm nothing special to her?"  
_

-This is the first time we're speaking with each other, but she's such an easygoing girl that it seems like we've been friends since a long time ago. It's amazing how she's able to make a connection with other in a very little amount of time- said Akane smiling widely. Rena didn't know what to say, she felt a knot in her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. Jurina hadn't looked at her even once, her gaze had traveled all over the place, but had never stopped to observe the other Rose, and this was killing her. _"Look at me… Jurina, look at me… only me…"_ Rena kept repeating inside her head, her own gaze never getting away from the younger girl. An awkward silence was present.

Mariko Shinoda and Takahashi Minami curiously observed the scene from afar.

-I'm sorry for Churi, it must be hard for her having to go through that awkward situation…- the Commander said fixing her Aviator sunglasses. Minami let out a little laugh.

-If she doesn't get out of that rosebush, she might get hurt with its thorns…

-What exactly happened between them, Takahashi? This situation became suddenly complicated…

-Let's say… HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW?!... Get your ass to work, we're gonna be late!- she said giving Shinoda a little push. The taller girl walked away, not very happy. _"Truth is, I don't even know it myself. I need Rena-chan's side of the story to find a solution. I need to talk with Atsuko about this matter…"_

Mariko took the Roses' hands, managing to break the weird atmosphere that had built between them.

-Excuse me Akane; these two are coming with me. Oh, right! Airi was looking for you in the Editing room…

-Eh? What could she want now? Thanks Mariko… See you later Jurina, Rena-chan!- the long-haired girl bowed without saying anything while the catgirl smiled and waved her hand effusively saying goodbye.

-See you later, Churi-chan!- Both girls got inside a black, polarized SUV.

* * *

The silence inside the SUV was deathly; both Roses were sitting at the back, Mariko in the passenger's seat. Jurina was playing with a small piece of paper that she had found in the seat. Rena was looking out the window, trying to find the right words to break the ice, luckily, the Commander did it for her.

-Okay, here are your schedules. By the way I'm sorry but, I need to ask… What the hell's going on with you two? - Shinoda questioned them; both girls looked down- So you're not telling me? Fine… I'll just tell you this: think about what you've done, talk about it and find a solution TOGETHER. Tomorrow's the interview with Atsuko, and it'd be bad if the fans notice that the Roses have been quarreling…- Rena turned to look at Jurina, and this time the girl looked back at her.

-It's nothing Commander, we're just nervous, that's all... isn't that right, Rena-chan? – Jurina smiled at her and rested her head on the older girl's shoulder.

-Y-yeah… we're just… nervous. That's why we're acting… like this…- the long-haired girl felt her heart break as soon as she told that lie. _"Is that so, Jurina? Is nothing really wrong? Then tell me, why do I feel this huge abyss between us all of a sudden?"_ she rested her head on Jurina's and closed her eyes trying to avoid her tears from falling.

The Commander was observing them through the rearview while twisting her lips. The image of both girls having their eyes closed made her feel anxious and sad, she knew something was going on, but she had no idea what exactly. She felt like she needed to fix this, or else things would end up just like Yuko and Haruna's case. _"I won't let their story come to an end before it's even started… I won't let it happen again…"_


	5. Surprises

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Surprises.**_

The day went by peacefully. As time flew by, both girls had gone back to normal, smiling and looking at each other nonstop, like they usually did. They were almost done with their schedule, there was only one thing they had left to do and Jurina was annoyed.

- Mou! Rena-chan, I don't like shopping… it's way too boring! – The catgirl hugged the long-haired girl from behind, resting her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

-Just hang in there a little longer; after this you just have to go your parent's house and ask them to sign the permission waver, then you'll have time to rest.- Rena caressed the arms that were holding her, smiling as she put her cheek against her friend's. Somehow being like this with her was relaxing, the thoughts that were haunting her mind this morning were now gone; "As I thought, our nerves got the best of us a few hours ago; we both have been under a lot of pressure as of recently". The malaise she had been feeling had somehow turned into a pleasant sensation; it didn't bother her anymore.

- But there's still a lot left to do, besides the stupid Commander seems to be quite excited being around all this clothing. I don't get anything she's saying about combining colors, clothing brands, etc; I just want something I feel comfortable wearing and that allows me to move freely... THIS IS WHY I HATE SHOPPING! - The catgirl hugged her friend tightly; Rena couldn't help but closing her eyes as she smiled, allowing herself to get carried away by the hug. She felt like she could melt in the other girl's arms any second.

- Here's the first round! – A smiling Shinoda appeared behind them, dragging two shopping carts full of clothes. – Try them on; I'll sit here in the meantime. You're going to be modelling what I chose, so do your best and you better not take too much time changing outfits!

- ALL OF THESE! AHHH! I BEG YOU, PLEASE KILL ME! – Jurina broke the hug and stared at the shopping cart labelled with her name, horrified.

- Come on, Jurina, the sooner we start the sooner we'll finish – Rena said as she patted Jurina's back. The catgirl turned to look at her, let out a sigh and nodded, trying to smile back at her friend.

**Two hours later...**

- Ok girls, now you just have to choose the dress you'll be wearing tomorrow for the interview… given the fact that it's not an everyday thing that you get to be interviewed by the famous Atsuko Maeda, I think you need to dress elegantly for the occasion; so here's a pair of dresses, I'm going to go search for other models, just in case.

- Thanks Shinoda-san…- Rena smiled and grabbed her dress. Jurina stared at the Commander and reluctantly grabbed hers. She had stopped complaining about half-an-hour ago; realizing that Shinoda would keep bringing more and more clothes as long as she continued. The older woman twitched her lips signalling her victory, and just like that, turned around and disappeared.

Rena patted Jurina's back once again as both girls got into their respective dressing rooms. A few minutes later as Rena was trying on her dress, sherealized she couldn't do it by herself; the dress had some intertwined straps on the back and apparently she had done something wrong, causing them to get entangled with one another.

- Ehh, Shinoda-san... are you out there? - She peeked out of her dressing room, but there was nobody around.

- What's up, Rena-chan? - She heard from the changing room next to hers.

- There's something wrong with my dress... I need help to put it on.

- Wait a second, I'm coming...

- O-Okay...thanks.

The catgirl got into the dressing room wearing a beautiful, sleeveless, blue dress that reached just above her knee; she had arranged her hair into a ponytail, so her pale neck was visible.

- You look so...- Rena tried to say, her eyes wide open with surprise.

- Sexy? - Jurina smiled and turned around - Be careful Rena-chan, or you'll end up falling in love with me - she said and winked at her. The long-haired girl looked down to the floor while blushing, she immediately crossed her arms and tried to put on a serious face.

-Umm... I was just going to say you look very mature... How old are you anyways? Twelve? – she retorted playfully.

- Ehh! You're so mean Rena-chan! - The younger girl made a surprised face and started tickling her friend in return. They were both smiling.

- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You don't look bad at all! I'm sorry, please forgive me! - The older girl begged.

- Well I'll let it slide only bec-... eh, Rena…- Jurina was there, standing without moving while observing her friend from head to toe with her mouth wide open; once she reacted –which took her only a millisecond- she immediately looked elsewhere, nervously. Due to the all the tickling she had done, and because Rena's dress hadn't been tied correctly, the long-haired girl ended up with nothing but her underwear; since it happened to be a strapless dress, she wasn't supposed to wear a bra, which means she was only wearing the bottom part.

Rena covered her bare breasts as fast as she could, her face completely red; she clumsily hurried to fix her dress. The place was filled by an awkward atmosphere.

- Rena-chan… they're very pretty…- Jurina was looking at the ceiling, but Rena could clearly see as a mischievous smile formed on the other girl's lips; she felt embarrassed.

- Mou Jurina you... Y-YOU'RE SUCH A PERV! - The long-haired girl slapped her catgirl's arm, trying to erase her teasing smile. – Get out of here! NOW!

- So you no longer need my help to get dressed? – Jurina said looking at her, sent a flying kiss as well as a wink towards her friend; she then started laughing, amused by her own actions. Rena covered her face in embarrassment, but then started laughing along. A certain Commander was outside the dressing room smiling satisfied; she had been spying on the girls since a short while ago.

- Girls, it's time to go…- she said, knowing one of the girls wasn't going to be happy about it.

- EHH… but we have yet to try on other dresses, besides, Rena isn't even done changing...- a discomforted catgirl exclaimed.

- The ones you are wearing are fine, now change and let's get going. Besides, weren´t you the one who wanted to leave just a while ago? Now hurry up girls, or else you'll be late for your next appointment... - There was a silence; Jurina's usual expression was disturbed by a sudden frown... She wasn't happy. The commander had to put on a straight face while the young girl returned to the dressing room; the usually strict woman had to fight the sudden urge to laugh with all her might.

_They hopped inside the van._

- Are you really sure you want me to go with you?

- Of course! I want you to see my room...

- I think you meant to say "family"…

- Uhm yeah, them too. – The catgirl replied with a playful smile. Mariko rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe how stupid and childish Jurina's flirting was, but then she remembered that the young girl was actually still a kid. But what surprised her even more was the way Rena began blushing with the way the younger girl was acting towards her. She was now convinced about the whole soul mate thing being real; this pair was meant to be together...

* * *

The journey to the catgirl's home was as entertaining as it was noisy, completely different from what had happened in the morning. Neither of them said a word about the incident, and despite everything had been "solved", Rena was still thinking about the matter; she decided to let it go, so she could go back to her normal self, as well as enjoy her catgirl's company.

Being at Jurina's had proven to be quite amusing. The younger girl's parents were as cheerful as their daughter; her family can be categorized as "middle class"; Jurina's father is a sales agent and her mother a housewife. She also has two younger brothers; they're four years old.

- Your brothers are so cute I'd eat them! Oh, excuse me…-Rena said as she entered her friend's room. Commander Shinoda had stayed downstairs arranging the contract's terms with Jurina's parents.

- Cute?! They're a nightmare! There're days where I just want to throw them out the window or something...– The younger girl laughed- I'm going downstairs to get us something to drink, make yourself at home – The girl winked at her friend as she left the room.

In other circumstances Rena would sit and wait until Jurina got back, but something grabbed her attention; the photographs hanged on the wall. There were a lot of them; from Jurina's baby photos to recent pictures, which seemed to have been taken only a few months ago – Wow, she sure was popular at school... – Rena said to herself, noticing that Jurina was always with a lot of kids around her, both boys and girls.

However, something else got her attention; in every picture, her friend was hugging a certain girl... A very beautiful girl; she looked like a princess, or so she thought. Just as she kept staring, she heard her friend's footsteps, along with the sound of the door being opened. Jurina was back.

-The drinks are ready... and I also brought some appetizers! I hope you like melonpan, it was t—the catgirl was shocked when she "felt" Rena's sudden movement; the older girl had teleported from her bed to where she was now standing. The long-haired girl was in front of her, staring lovingly at the tray Jurina was holding in her hands; she picked a melonpan, carefully examining every inch of it. She smelled it, and afterwards took a little bite out of the soft, round, edible object.

-Oh, it's delicious! An exquisite specimen indeed...- the older girl murmured to herself as a pair of tears traced a path down her now pink-ish cheeks.

-Uhm, R-Rena-chan... Are you okay?- a worried Jurina questioned.

-Y-Yeah, I'm perfectly fine... It's just that it's been a while since I last ate one of these... As you can see, I'm quite delighted...- Rena said between soft sobs, as happy as if she were a little girl trying candy for the first time. Jurina sighed, left the tray on top of the coffee table, and dried Rena's tears with a handkerchief she had brought by chance.

-You like it, huh?

-Yes, I do! I LOVE melonpan! I SERIOUSLY DO!

-Then, I'll make sure I always have some with me, in case you want to eat some more- Jurina said smiling at her- Rena bit what was left of the melonpan, which she hadn't eaten since a few weeks ago.

-Does it taste good? - the catgirl asked.

-DELICIOUS! Thanks Jurina, I love you!- Rena said with a wide smile drawn on her face. Jurina couldn't help blushing when she saw how happy her friend was.

The whole "meeting" between Shinoda and Jurina's parents hadn't taken that long, actually. Before the girls realized it, an agreement where both parties were equally benefited was reached. After signing it, Shinoda and the girls went to Rena's old "home", to pick up the few things she owned. The long-haired girl said hi to her neighbor, and as soon as she had gotten everything she needed, the three women went back to the hotel.

-Rena-chan, when you mentioned the place where you used to live before, I never actually thought it would be that…

-Horrible? Old? Apocalyptic? – Shinoda said - My pet's home is way better than that...

- No! I meant the size...- corrected Jurina, who was trying very hard not to laugh because of the Commander's -harsh- comments. Rena looked at them with discontent.

-At least it had a ceiling...

-Yeah, which you also shared with this entire city's rat and cockroach population!- retorted Shinoda. Jurina couldn't take it anymore.

-Mou! I hope you experience it someday, just so you know how it feels like! Let's see who ends up laughing!- she said faking a frown and pouting while hugging a huge bag filled with melonpan; a present from Jurina's mother.

-Rena, you're so cuteee when you're mad!- Jurina said while pinching the older girls cheeks

-Don't worry Matsui-chan; you'll never have to go back to that place. Ever again. Though I feel bad for you, considering this monster is going to be your new roommate from now on...- Shinoda smiled mischievously as she saw both girls' confused faces.

The SUV stopped in front of an apartment complex- You're in the VIP area; 24/7 security service, rich neighbours who barely make an appearance around here, and the best of all: THE WALLS ARE SOUND-PROOF- she winked at them, sticking out her tongue. Jurina smiled as she discreetly turned to look at the long-haired girl. Meanwhile Rena was still dumbfounded by the apartment complex - Oh well, at least one of you got what I said...

-Got what?- Rena questioned curiously.

-Nah, nevermind, you took too much time; I never repeat myself.

-B-But Shinoda-san... Please tell me, what did you just say? Nee Jurina, what did she say?

-No idea, I never listen to what this old hag has to say anyways...- Jurina answered as she raised her shoulders, playing dumb.

-OLD HAG?! Give me a sec while I go book Rena's old place for you to stay there ...- Shinoda said, looking very serious about it. The three women started laughing.

The apartment was luxurious, to say the least; it had two rooms, each with a private bathroom, living and dining rooms, and a well-equipped kitchen. It was also furnished.

-This is where your predecessors used to live, when they were still Roses... everything is new though; a present from the sponsors, you know, mostly for publicity... in case we happen to make a special about your lives "behind the scenes" or something like that.

-Wait... what did you just say?

-That everything's belongs to you and it was free...

-No, before that...

-This was your predecessors' old place...?

-OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M STANDING WHERE THE ORIGINAL ROSES ONCE STOOD... – she ran to the sink- NOW I'M WASHING MY HANDS WHERE THEY ONCE WASHED THEM AS WELL!- she stood in front of Shinoda, quite altered; the Commander stepped back, a little scared of the girl- Which one...?

-W-which one... what?

-Kojiharu-senpai's room... which one... was it?

-T-t-the one on the right...- pointed a nervous Shinoda. The younger girl ran excitedly jumping and screaming in delight as she locked herself inside the aforementioned room- O-Okay... I officially declaring her a weirdo. It seems like she's got some mental issues...

-I think she's chosen her room already...- Rena smiled. The Commander smiled as a new -malicious- idea popped inside her head.

-Hmm... it seems like the little monster feels a lot of ADMIRATION for Haruna... I wonder what she'll do once the two of them meet. There was once this time when one of Haruna's fans suddenly KISSED her...Maybe Jurina is saving her first kiss as a present for her favourite idol?- commented Shinoda, inspecting Rena's face, looking for any type of reaction... But the girl kept smiling as if nothing had been said to her; suddenly she turned to look at Shinoda...

-I love melonpan, you know?

-Eh?

-I was thinking of where should I store it... Maybe in the kitchen? Or perhaps my room would be a better option?

-...

-My room sounds better... Besides, it'd always smell like melonpan; I better start unpacking my stuff!- the long-haired girl said out loud. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a tray and put some melonpan on it; she then took it back to her room. Shinoda Mariko wasn't sure about how to react to this; she put on her Aviator sunglasses and stepped out of Rena's new room... _"They're both nuts! I must've done something very bad in my past life, and this is just karma getting back on me..."_ she thought.

* * *

A couple hours went by, the girls were still in their rooms. Rena had arranged her things and afterwards took a bath. She lied on her bed and closed her eyes, smiling_ "Saving her first kiss? It's true Jurina's quite young, and she probably hasn't been kissed yet, but saving it for someone she doesn't even know? Someone she's seen on TV? That's highly unlikely...",_ she touched her lips;_ "I've already had my first kiss though... I was expecting to feel fireworks, just like in the movies, but it didn't happen... Maybe it was due to me being too young, around Jurina's age; or maybe because I didn't actually feel anything for the guy"..._ She covered her face,_ "Though, this morning, when my lips slightly brushed hers, my heart was racing; it felt like I was choking, I could feel my heartbeat close to my throat... Time stopped during that split second". She sat down suddenly, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes round as plates; "I can't believe it... I want to kiss her!"_, she exclaimed, realizing her feelings.

*Knock Knock*

-C-Come in!- The girl stood up from the bed, slapping her cheeks to regain composure. Jurina's head popped in from the outside of the room.

-Rena-chan... Wow, your room's all neat and.. wait a second, why are you slapping yourself?- she said as her body came through the open door; she was holding a box of pockys.

-Eh? Ah... it's just that I still can't believe so many good things are happening to me right now... I feel like I'm dreaming- the older girl smiled.

-Yeah, I feel the same way... These have been busy days, all thanks to you Rena-chan- the short-haired girl sat down on Rena's bead, grabbing a pocky from the box- want some?- she asked.

-I didn't do anything though...- Rena replied, sitting beside her friend, grabbing a pocky for herself.

-Of course you did... It's thanks to you that all of this has been possible; if we hadn't known each other, I'm sure none of this would've happened.

-Do you think so? Why?

-Because we were born to be together...- the catgirl showed her friend an honest smile. Rena looked down, blushing madly; she started playing with a strand from her hair. Jurina noticed it.- I'm sorry Rena-chan... I tend to speak before I think what I'm going to say. Whenever you feel uncomfortable about something I say, please let me know. I wouldn't want to relive what happened earlier today... ever again.

-D-Don't worry. It's just that I'm not really sure how to give you a proper reply...- Rena looked at her friend with her big, doe-like eyes, which made Jurina's heart start beating faster with every second that passed.- I don't want to experience what happened earlier either, not again. I still don't get why were you so mad at me...

-Mad? Me? I thought YOU were the one who was mad at me!- they looked at each other and laughed- I guess we're both idiots, huh? Uhm... should we have a fresh start?

-I agree. Let's promise that from now on, we'll face our problems directly, instead of trying to avoid them...- and they locked their pinkies together- Pinky Promise!- they both exclaimed.

-So... let's eat the remaining pockys- The mischievous catgirl saw a chance, and she swiftly placed one of them on her mouth, drawing closer to the older girl. Rena froze; _"does she want to share that pocky with me?_", she thought. Jurina kept insisting, her smile never disappearing from her face. _"Fine, just don't complain if I end up stealing your first kiss..."_ Rena smiled at the thought, as she took a bite from the opposite side.


End file.
